


Будильник

by AlbatrosD_V



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Romance, University Dormitory AU, adult
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbatrosD_V/pseuds/AlbatrosD_V
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Общаговские страдания.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Будильник

_Что же ты, милый, – мой? Или уже ничей?_  
 _Нам не проникнуть в суть самых простых вещей._  
 _Сказочка-быль – Яга. Сказочка – был Кощей._  
 _И никакого слова в начале,_  
 _кроме вообще…_  
 _Я.Юзвак. Пиццикато_  
  
Кими коротко и приглушённо стонет в подушку. Не хватает воздуха, терпения. Он пробует приподняться, но тяжёлая влажная ладонь прижимает его к постели. Кими мотает головой и, прихватывая зубами уголок подушки, затыкает рвущийся из горла вcкрик. Он уже с трудом выносит тугие, распирающие толчки, пытается просунуть под живот руку, но на него наваливаются, придавливают, вгоняя с силой, ни разу не сбившейся с ритма. Кими вжимается пылающим лицом в мокрую подушку и представляет свой член втиснутым в комок сбитых простыней, как его плотно обхватывают горячими пальцами, потирают, сжимают, дёргают, обводят головку, и ещё раз… Кими вскидывается, кончая; он ухает ввысь, подхваченный чужим ветерком, кружится, опадая, пока не замирает, рассыпавшийся. По ногам снизу вверх разливается обжигающая слабость, а Кими слушает резкое частое сопение.  
  
  
Алонсо быстро вскакивает, щёлкает снятым презервативом, комкает кусок оторванной туалетной бумаги и швыряет под кровать. Трусы долго не находятся, в шлёвках драных джинсов змеисто шуршит ремень, путаются шнурки кроссовок. Всё внимание поглощено красного цвета грязной, измятой простынёй, натянутой на верёвке между двумя койками. Алонсо не сводит с неё глаз и отвлекается только раз, когда, набросив свитер, сталкивается с пристальным взглядом Кими. Алонсо тут же изображает дежурную улыбку и вновь оборачивается к красной тряпке. Теперь он раздумывает. Проводит по изжёванной ткани и, решившись, задирет её и ныряет на ту сторону. На отгороженной койке невнятный ком из одеяла, простыни и куртки, но Алонсо знает, что тут кто-то прячется. Он отгибает одеяло, сдвигает подушку, обнимает, прижимается губами к бешено бьющейся на виске жилке, целует зажмуренные веки, крепко запертый рот, ускользающие щёки, ухо… От него отворачиваются и он вытирает выступившие злые слёзы о встопорщившиеся на подставленном затылке волосы, задёргивает одеяло, хлопает дверью.  
  
  
Фелипе судорожно переводит дыхание и открывает глаза. Вслушивается, как Кими трещит колёсиком, добиваясь огня от выдохшейся зажигалки, втягивает запах дыма и осторожно, стараясь не шуметь, подтягивает под голову подушку. Кими вскоре затихает, Фелипе, не шевелясь, смотрит в незанавешенное окно до самого рассвета. В голове пусто и звонко, как в шарике пинг-понга. Он наблюдает за постепенно светлеющими стволами деревьев, какая-то пичуга сонно начинает утренний концерт. Фелипе вздыхает, потягивается, протии воли в голове всплывает: «Я хочу быть с тобой, я его не люблю, но не могу без него, как ты не понимаешь!», вместе с этими словами Фелипе вспоминает последние прикосновения Фернандо и отчаянно гонит их от себя. Нельзя раскисать! Он всё решил. Сам ушёл. Сам. И не вернётся. Никогда.  
  
  
В соседней комнате взрывается будильник. Через пару минут в дверь колотят:  
\- Четыреста пятая! Подъём! Кому там к первой паре?  
Не отступит. Никогда. Не зря же он разбил тогда будильник?

 

*******************

*******************

 

Морозный стылый воздух подхватывал вырывающееся изо рта дыхание и лепит из него клочки пара. После недавней оттепели застывшая земля парка опутана усеянными снегом колеями от велосипедов и колясок, недавние лужицы до дна промёрзли и даже на дорожках приклеен матовый грязноватый лёд. Вот тебе и весна.  
Фелипе сидел на спинке скамьи в облезлой заплёванной беседке с решётчатыми стенками. По углам валялись пустые пивные бутылки, коробки из-под сигарет, пол устилали червячки окурков и использованных презервативов. Домой идти не хотелось, и Фелипе битый час протирал штаны на этой скамейке, которую, видимо, какая-то ретивая компания, перебрав и похваляясь удалью, заволокла от дорожки в беседку. В этом небольшом парке, расположенном как раз между общежитием и несколькими корпусами института, летом всегда бродило, гуляло, пьянствовало и трахалось по кустам множество студентов. По холодку сюда мало кого затащишь, но везде встречаются любители поморозить нос.  
Фелипе вздрогнул от оглушительного чихания.  
– Твою мать! – Роб с раздражением смотрел на выпавшую из рук, только-только подожжённую сигарету. Жадность в нём боролась с брезгливостью, и всё-таки проиграла. Фелипе с беспокойством следил за приятелем.  
– Слушай, Роб, топал бы ты домой. Давно с бронхитом не отдыхал?  
Роб глубокомысленно высморкался в видавший виды дырявый платок и промолчал. Фелипе разглядывал опухший нос и слезящиеся глаза друга, его давно не мытые волосы, неряшливую щетину, обломанные ногти. Кажется, у них в общаге вторую неделю как отключили горячую воду… Он открыл было рот, намереваясь всё-таки выгнать упрямца домой, и получил тычок под рёбра. Роб мотнул головой, указывая направо. Фелипе обернулся и увидел, как через пару дорожек от них чешет Алонсо в красной куртке. Он пёр напролом к увечной лавке под корявой липой, волоча на буксире какую-то девчонку, а та знай упиралась и что-то непрерывно говорила. Не дойдя до лавки, Алонсо внезапно развернулся и решительно поцеловал девушку. Фелипе и Роб не шевелясь, внимали немой сцене. И тут Роб опять ткнул Фелипе в бок. За серыми, застывшими в немом безветрии ветвями замаячила белая пижонистая кепка, и вперёд выкатился Райкконен.  
Фелипе затаил дыхание.  
Новый персонаж неторопливо обошёл самозабвенно увлечённую друг другом парочку и остановился за спиной у девушки. Фелипе было плохо видно, что там происходит, но девушка резко отпрянула, она крутила головой, что-то выясняла, под конец и вовсе закричала (но всё равно не разобрать, что), почему-то чвакнула сумочкой по затылку Алонсо и с достоинством удалилась. Фернандо недолго думая дал сдачи. Почему-то Кими. Тот тоже не заставил себя ждать. Пока они упоённо катались по сгнившим листьям и комьям задубевшей глины, одаривая друг дружку тычками и подзатыльниками, Фелипе, не отводя глаз, быстро сказал:  
– Сделаем ставки?  
– Я – пас, – угрюмо ответил Роб и Фелипе запоздало прикусил язык. Он покосился на хмурого Роба, и в который раз за эту зиму с болью отметил его истончившиеся брюки и затасканную демисезонную курточку. Его мать в последнее время совсем перестала высылать ему деньги, полностью переключившись на личную жизнь, а у отца, затурканного на трёх работах в попытке прокормить новую семью и маленьких сыновей-близняшек, Роб сам не брал. Взял только раз: под Новый год, когда выдавали премиальные, как-бы-мачеха принудила взять тоненькую пачку денег на ботинки. Робу и самому надоело зябнуть и скользить в резиновых кроссовках, поэтому он не особо ломался.  
Эти дела Фелипе узнал от Фернандо, хотя с осени Фелипе с ним практически не разговаривал, да и не хотел заниматься этим и в дальнейшем. Просто однажды они столкнулись в читальном зале, и Алонсо, начихавший на нежелание Фелипе с ним сидеть, а также на возмущённый шёпот библиотекарши, всю дорогу бубнил ему в ухо про напасти Роба Смедли. Фелипе тогда психовал, отмалчивался и не понимал, зачем ему все эти ненужные сведения. Но со временем у него появилось ощущение, что скоро поймёт. История с ботинками его уже тогда взволновала, а в истории с шапкой ему пришлось принимать непосредственное участие, и не единожды.  
Дело в том, что на шапку денег Робу не хватило, поэтому он одалживал её у Фелипе. «Дай шапку, к Марии надо» – хмуро просил он и плёлся в медпункт. Роб простужался всю зиму, и институтская врачиха пригрозила ему, что не даст больничный, если он нормально не оденется.  
– Придурки, – пробормотал Роб, и Фелипе вновь сосредоточился на драчунах. Отдуваясь, отвернувшись друг от друга и отряхиваясь, они сидели на земле. Фернандо тряс шапку, Кими возился с пуговицами. Потом Райкконен вскочил и принялся что-то яростно вкручивать Алонсо. Он торопился, размахивал руками, одной сгребая к себе добрую половину города, а второй отмахиваясь от остального. Даже отсюда было видно, как он покраснел, как он зол и обижен. Алонсо нехотя поднялся. Он, видимо, начал огрызаться, потому что через минуту они уже оба орали друг другу в лицо.  
– Сейчас носы пооткусывают, – флегматично кашлянул Роб.  
А Фелипе понял, что ничего не чувствует. Точнее, он даже с симпатией теперь относился к Кими, уверенному и не сбиваемому Кими. Кими, который всегда знал, что делать и никому не позволял вмешиваться в свои решения. Кими, который заставил Алонсо посмотреть на себя и нашёл-таки способ укротить и обуздать нуждающийся в равновесии текучий ураган Фернандо. Тот ещё брыкался, но и он уже не мог без этой сбалансированной силы.  
Меж тем после особенно свирепого пассажа Кими схватил за грудки Фернандо, довольно крепко встряхнул его и отпустил, да так, что тот не удержался и снова сел на дорожку. Кими потёр лицо, покосился на так и не поднявшегося Алонсо, наклонился над ним и что-то спросил. Долго, действительно долго ждал ответа, вид его и поза становились всё более встревоженными, он нервозно взъерошивал волосы, постукивал носком ботинка, но Фернандо невозмутимо вытряхивал из взлохмаченных волос перемёрзшие останки листьев и хвойных иголок. Кими передёрнуло, как от горькой таблетки, он развернулся и пошёл к выходу из парка. Фернандо глубоко вздохнул ему в спину, потом что-то крикнул. Кими остановился, но так и не оглянулся. Фернандо медленно встал и, чуть заметно припадая на левую ногу, поспешил к Кими, покружил вокруг него, что-то втолковывая, покуда тот не стиснул его руками, обнимая и прижимая к себе.

– Идиоты, – фыркнул Роб.  
– Ты какого чёрта всё на них накатываешь? – неожиданно возмутился Фелипе. – И придурки, и идиоты…  
– Да потому что придурки и идиоты! Устроили тут… буду – не буду… ещё и тебе досталось…  
– А вот это ты не тронь, – Фелипе потемнел лицом. – Оно меня больше не трогает и ладно, но и ты не суйся в мои дела.  
Роб пожал плечами и отвернулся, снова закуривая. Фелипе стало стыдно. Злосчастной осенью, когда всё обрушилось, и было так тяжело вставать по утрам, когда он даже решил поменять кафедру, чтобы было потруднее заниматься и можно меньше думать о чём-то другом, а всё равно не получалось, он же тогда только с Робом и общался. Тот его будил две недели, до тех пор, пока Фелипе не снял квартиру и не съехал, ловил после занятий, сидел с ним в библиотеке, ходил в столовку, хотя сам почти ничего не ел, да просто вынуждал шевелиться. На первый взгляд это было до жути бессмысленно.  
А потом, после каникул, Роб устроился на стадион мыть спортзал, и уже Фелипе сам таскался за ним туда и наблюдал за однообразными отупляющими движениями своего друга, за которые тот в начале месяца получал грошовое вознаграждение. Смехотворной суммы хватало на два куска банного мыла, пару нитяных носков, стрижку в самой скромной парикмахерской района, дешёвые сигареты, хлеб, сало, молоко и небольшой кулёк леденцов, которыми Роб щедро делился с Фелипе. И вот теперь, после полугода странной, отдающей истеричностью привязанности, Фелипе говорит Робу не лезть в его дела.  
Он задумчиво оглядел приятеля, Роб, безмолвный, погружённый в себя, достал новую сигарету.  
– Сколько можно курить? – выпалил Фелипе, радуясь возможности отвлечься от странных вопросов и неясно маячивших ответов. – Ты уже даже перерывов не делаешь!  
– Ты прям как моя бабушка, – усмехнулся Роб и закашлялся.  
– Вот-вот, – проворчал Фелипе. – Так тебе и надо.  
– Да я пытался бросить, – сдавленно начал Роб.  
– Не надо пытаться, – перебил Фелипе. – Вот так.  
С улыбкой превосходства он ударил Роба снизу по пальцам. Только что зажжённая сигарета весело, с огоньком взмыла в воздух и приземлилась точнёхонько на ярко-оранжевый расползшийся презерватив. Роб шмыгнул носом и попробовал разозлиться, но вдруг почувствовал тепло: Фелипе так и не выпустил его руку.  
– Роб! Какого?.. – тот сердито растирал захваченные пальцы. – Ты ж заледенел весь.  
– Не весь, – тихо возразил Роб и несколько раз крупно, всем телом вздрогнул. Взор его метался от собственной кисти к лицу Фелипе. Он чувствовал, как разбуженное крепкими уверенными движениями тепло от запястья свивается где-то в пояснице, и даже не мог вздохнуть от удивления.  
– Роб, – Фелипе замер, не расплетая их пальцев, и низко опустил голову, – ты вообще, зачем здесь?  
Вопрос выглядел обидным, язвительным, был нелеп, неясен и просто ужасен. Он сразу понял это, как только произнёс последнее слово. Пока он искал формулировку поточнее и в то же время не самую прямую, Роб ответил:  
– Потому что я придурок и идиот.  
Это прозвучало настолько абсурдно и даже оскорбительно, что Фелипе, запутавшись в словах и чувствах, резко отнял руки от Роба. Тот помолчал и повернул к выходу.  
– Я пойду.  
Фелипе осенило.  
– Погоди! Придурок и идиот… Это как те двое? – Он, припомнив недавно представленный спектакль, махнул рукой в сторону старой липы.  
– Типа того, – Роб засмущался, он неловко переминался с ноги на ногу, взглядывал на Фелипе и тут же отводил глаза, отчаянно шуршал пакетом из супермаркета, в котором таскал тетрадки, заполненные бисерным, экономным почерком. Фелипе медленно взял его тёплую руку.  
– Пойдём ко мне, – он серьёзно, прямо и смело смотрел в лицо Робу. – Поедим. Я пельменей купил.  
Роб неловко кивнул и они, сбиваясь с шага, побрели к воротам.  
  
  
Конец.


End file.
